The Orphanage
by Dawn Daughter of Erebos
Summary: Percy Jackson is 12 years old, has saw his mother murdered and is on the run. Annabeth Chase is 12 years old and has run away from home because of her abusive step-mom and alcoholic dad. What happens when the two of them and their friends when they all run away and meet each other at the Half-Blood Orphanage?
1. Chapter 1

_I'm never going back there _Percy thought to himself as he sat alone in a dark alley. It had to be close to midnight and he was in the wrong part of town, but he didn't care he just wanted to go get away from _Him_, the burden of his mother, Gabe Ugliano, his abusive and drug-addicted step-father. Percy wished he could just run away and never look back, but he couldn't. He couldn't leave his mother, Sally Jackson, alone with that sorry excuse for a man. He heard a gunshot and he thought _Alright_ _time to get going. _ He got up and started jogging down the alley way back to his apartment. Half way there he heard another gunshot, a closer one, and an ear-splitting scream that pierced the night; even over the traffic of Manhattan he could clearly hear the yell and recognized the voice as his mother's. He took off at a run and arrived at his apartment just in time to see Gabe fire the final bullet that struck Mrs. Jackson dead. Percy stood in the doorway, frozen too scared to move. Then just as Gabe turned his head, Percy took off at a dead run. He ran down the five flights of stairs, sprinted down the streets and didn't stop until he reached his favorite spot in the City, Oak Bridge in Central Park, right on Bank Rock Bay. He sat down on the bridge and thought about what he should do. _I could go the Police Department but who's gonna believe a _12_ year old? _Percy slept on the bridge that night, and when he woke up in the morning he knew exactly what to do.  
The next day Percy sat in the bushes in front of his apartment complex in the upper-east side. He sat there for almost three hours until he saw Gabe leave the building. He sprinted towards the doors and up the stairs. Percy picked up the welcome mat and grabbed the spare key. He quickly unlocked the door, ran to his room and packed a small bag for himself. Percy then skidded into the kitchen and raided the fridge and pantry. Percy was lucky his mother went shopping yesterday morning. _No, _he thought, _Don't think about her. It will only make things worse. _Percy stared over the countertop and at the dining table. He couldn't believe that a little over 24 hours ago his mother was sitting at it with him telling him to have a good day at school and to stay out of trouble. When he couldn't bear it any longer he bolted out the door and thought about where to go next. Percy ended up sitting in a cab taking him to his favorite place in the world, Montauk, Long Island.

* * *

"Where in the world have you been? 11:00 is too late for a 12 year old to be out." Fredrick Chase slurred. It was obvious to Annabeth that her father was wasted.  
"I was out at the Joseph Bryan Park" Annabeth replied.  
"Alright" her dad mumbled. _That's it?! No 'where have you been the part 11 hours'?! No 'I told you to be home by six'?! _Annabeth thought as she walked through the house. She knew her father had an alcohol problem, and that it was definitely getting worse, but he had always paid some attention to her._ Now the only things he can think about are Helen and the twins. Oh, I wonder what Helen is going to do to me tonight. _Annabeth shuddered at the thought of her abusive step-mother. _Oh, god. She also told me to be home by six. _Annabeth realized.  
"Annabeth? Is that you?" Annabeth heard the voice of Helen coming from her father's bedroom. "Come in here, now." She demanded. Once Annabeth got through the door she could tell that Helen had been smoking. The smell reeked off her body and throughout the room.  
"Come here, Child" Helen said in a low tone. Annabeth braced herself for what would happen next.  
"What time did your father and I tell you to be home by?" Helen asked  
"Six o'clock" Annabeth muttered.  
"What was that I can't hear you, Child."  
"S-six o'clock" Annabeth stuttered.  
"SPEAK CHILD! WHAT TIME DID YUR FATHER AND I TELL YOU TO BE HOME BY?" Annabeth braced herself, she knew what was coming. She always tried her hardest to keep Helen from exploding but tonight she was just sick of her, and her father and the twins.  
"SIX O'CLOCK! YOU TOLD ME TO BE HOME BY SIX O'CLOCK" She didn't care anymore if Helen hit her or her father ignored her. All she wanted to do was run away now. Helen's hand snapped back and flew forward towards Annabeth's face. Her face exploded with pain and Annabeth clutched her cheek and staggered in pain.  
"That ought to teach you a lesson at snapping at me." Helen said, sounding satisfied.  
Annabeth was close to tears as she sprinted from the room, down the hall and into her own bedroom. She sat down on her bed and laid there for a while. After about an hour she got up, got her gym bag from her closet and packed a bag. She didn't know where she was going, but she did know that she wanted to be as far away from here as possible.

* * *

Nico sat in his Dad, Hades di Angelo's, office lobby waiting for him to get off from work. He went up to his receptionist, Mr. Charon, and asked when he would be able to see his father.  
"Mr. di Angelo is a very busy man, Child. He doesn't have time for kids at this moment." Charon answered  
"Well tell him something very important happened and that I need to see him know. It is a family emergency." Charon could tell the young boy was on the verge of tears and caved. He let Nico go into the office. When Nico got into the office he saw his father hunched over his computer and called out his name.  
"Dad"  
"Yes Nico" His dad answered  
"I have bad news. It's about Bianca. She-she is…"  
"Spit it out, Boy" His dad snapped.  
"She got hit by a car crossing the street and is critically injured." Nico managed  
Mr. di Angelo's face paled "She what?" He yelled.  
"She has a 10 percent chance of living. We need to get to hospital. Now" Nico was bawling and Hades was also close to tears.  
"Alright" was all he said as he got up and walked out the door telling Charon he was taking the day off. He caught a cab and he piled into the backseat with his son. When they got to the hospital, Mr. di Angelo went up to the receptionist.  
"Bianca di Angelo" he said in a tight voice  
The nurse looked up with sympathy in her eyes as she said "Room 279"  
"Thank you" was his reply as he down the hall, his son following on pursuit. When they got to her room, in the critical care wing, Hades rapped on the door and entered. When he saw the Bianca his face fell. Nico started crying all over again and ran up to his sister. Hades seemed to be frozen with shock and couldn't move. He just stood there and stared at his 14 year old daughter.  
"Come on, Bianca" Nico sputtered "Please, just wake up. Please" Nico didn't know what to do. He kneeled at his sister's side and cried silently. _Please, Bianca. I lost mom, I can't lose you too. _Nico thought as the machine beeped and slowly came to a stop. Nurses and Doctors came rushing in and ushered Nico and his father out of the room. Nico didn't know it but that would be the last time he saw his sister, alive or dead.  
It was about one o'clock at night when they got home and Nico went straight to his room and fell asleep crying. When he got up he found his father sitting on the sofa with at least 2 dozen empty beer bottles an empty scotch and an empty brandy bottle. His father himself was dreary-eyed and half asleep when Nico found him. Nico called out to him and got no answer.  
"DAD" he yelled. Hades mumbled something that Nico couldn't make out. He shook his dad and asked him to repeat what he said  
"Go away, Nico. I don't want you" Mr. di Angelo said  
"What do you mean, dad? Of course you want me; I'm all you have left. You're all _I_ have left" Nico said his voice cracking.  
"No son. You look and act too much like your mother and Bianca. I could deal with it before because of Bianca being alive and she being the one that took of you. Now I have to deal with you and you are the perfect combination of the both of them. Now that they are gone I don't know if I can stand you being around me"  
"B-but you are the only person I have left" Nico stuttered.  
"NO! YOU CAN'T STAY HERE" Hades replied  
"No, dad, that's just the alcohol talking, you need me as much as I need you."  
"YOU NEED TO LEAVE. I will give you one hour for you to get your stuff together then I don't care what you do."  
"Dad, what is a ten year old going to do on the streets" was Nico's reply  
"I will give you a thousand dollars" Hades said with anger in his voice "Now you better start packing, you've already lost ten minutes"  
When Nico left the room to go back to his bedroom he sat on the bed and thought over what just happened. _I'm not leaving _he thought with determination. _He will have to drag me out by my arms and legs of he wants me to leave_. Nico did pack a bag though, just in case he was forced to go.  
When the hour was up Hades came in to his son's bedroom and saw him lying on the floor playing his DS.  
"What in the world do you think you're doing?" Hades asked, irritated  
"Oh! Hey dad! What are you doing in here? Do you need something?" Nico asked with an innocent smile on his face  
"YOU NEED TO LEAVE" Hades screamed at his son  
"NO DAD, YOU NEED TO LEAVE" Nico responded  
"SON. YOU. NEED. TO. LEAVE. NOW"  
"YOU CAN'T SO THIS TO ME, DAD" Nico yelled at his father  
"Alright, son. Your choice but if I came back in an hour and you're still here you will get a surprise" Hades said with a swirl of evil in his dark, black eyes.  
Nico sat there, on his bed doing different things. Sometimes reading others playing his DS. He wondered when Bianca's funeral would be but then instantly regretted in. Once he started thinking about her he couldn't get her out of his head.  
When the next hour was up Hades came back into the room and grabbed Nico by the scruff of his neck and brought him into the living room. He had Nico sit on the sofa and went to get something out of the kitchen. When he came back into the room Nico couldn't see what he was holding but it seemed to be bulky. He put the thing down on the coffee table and had Nico move into an armchair across the room. Once Nico sat down Hades sprung onto him punched him with all his might. Nico was caught off guard and it didn't register in his mind what his father was doing until he was done. Nico was tied up in the chair. His hands and feet were tied together and the rest of the cord was tied behind the back of the chair.  
"What are you doing?" Nico asked, now scared of his father  
"Giving you your surprise! SURPRISE! If you want to live in this house then you have to carry your own weight. You will get a job and cook meals and NOT complain about it!"  
Nico was speechless. He didn't know his dad was this crazy.  
"Well why did you have to tie me up to tell me that?" Nico asked  
"So I could do this" Hades said as he swung at his son. Nico's left cheek exploded with pain and his eyes went fuzzy for a moment. Hades swung twice more at Nico and after the third one Nico had almost past out from the pain.  
"Every time you disobey me that will happen, got it?" Hades asked  
"No wonder your parents named you Hades, you really are hell" Nico retorted  
That comment earned Nico another punch.  
"You will tell no one about your 'surprise', understand?" Hades said malevolently  
Hades untied Nico and told him to go to his room. Nico sat on the floor and thought about what had just happened to him. _He hit me, he actually hit me. I always knew he didn't like me but this is over the line._ Nico thought. He knew what he had to. He was very glad he had packed that bag. Before Hades could come back up Nico grabbed his bag and the money his father had given him, opened the window and jumped. _At least it's only the second floor _Nico thought as he jumped. _Well, I'm out! What to do now?_ _L.A. is a big city. _Nico asked himself as he walked down the street, every once in a while turning to look at his house to make sure Hades wasn't following him. _Didn't Dad every once in a while complain about his brother in New York? Yeah, he did! _At least he had an idea of where to go. Nico walked farther down the street and was a block away when he heard his father yelling in victory.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

DISCLAIMER: THERE ONCE WAS A MAN NAMED RICK. THE BOOK HE WROTE WAS A HIT. BUT, ALAS HIS OWNERSHP WAS STRICT. AS SHOCK AS CLARISSE'S MAIMER, WE STILL HAVE TO WRITE A DISCLAIMER; TO THOSE WHO MAY BEBLIND, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? SO, BOTTOM LINE: PERCY LOVES BLUE AND ANNABETH LOVES GRAY. RICK RIORDAN OWNS THEM, THAT'S ALL I CAN SAY

DISCLAIMER WRITTEN BY SOMEONE THAT I DON'T REMEMBER THEIR NAME BUT IF YOU READ THIS PLEASE ACKNOWLEDGE THAT I AM ACKNOWLEDGING YOU.

_She was lying there on the floor with no physical marks of death and Thalia thought she was just sleeping. After five hours of her lying on the floor not moving, no sign she was alive Thalia called the police. They came and drove her to the hospital. The last time they saw their mother was when she was covered in tubes, the doctors trying to bring her back, but she was long gone and they knew it. Jason stood there crying into his sister's side._  
Jason woke in a sweat. _It was just a dream _he told himself as he got up and stretched. He woke Thalia and they packed up their things to go and get breakfast. The two of them walked out the alley they had been using as a home for the past month or so. After their mother had died their father wanted nothing to do with them. So they traveled all around the country looking for god knows what. All Jason knew was that Thalia wanted to get to New York. She said things would be easier in New York. How? Jason didn't know. How could a 13 year-old take care of her eleven year-old brother in New York or not?  
"Alright, Jason what do you want to eat today?" Thalia asked  
"How about Mickey D's" Jason answered  
"Okay, but this is the last time for this week" Thalia replied  
They were in Atlanta, Georgia and Jason had no idea how they got there in a month. Going from Sonoma, California to Atlanta, Georgia in a month just by cabs and walking seemed almost impossible but he guessed that people felt sorry for them so they got free passes. Thalia got them to the closest McDonalds and ordered a stack of hot cakes for the both of them. They shared a large coke and walked back to their alley. When they got there they found a boy that looked a little bit older than Thalia maybe fourteen? He had blue eyes, was a bit scrawny, had short-cropped sandy hair and a long scar going from his eye to jaw bone. He was digging through their stuff and when he saw the two of them with their worn-out clothes, sad eyes and dirt all over their bodies his eyes filled with sympathy.  
"I don't know who you are but you better leave before you get hurt." Thalia said, threateningly.  
"I mean you no harm. I promise" the strange boy said "My name is Luke. Luke Castellean"  
Thalia looked at him skeptically as if seeing if he was worthy to be in her presence. After staring at him for a long, awkward minute she stuck out her hand and said  
"Thalia and this is Jason. Why were you looking through our stuff?"  
"I'm sorry about that, it's just I'm homeless" Luke cringed at that word and it was then Thalia's turn to show sympathy "and I ran out of food and clothes" Thalia looked him up and down once more and saw that he was telling the truth. He had on clothes that were way to small for him and his arms and legs were covered in dirt. Thalia decided that she would do whatever she could to help this boy  
"How old are you?" She asked  
"I'm 14" was Luke's reply  
"Well, Luke, if you want you can stay with us" She said carefully avoiding Jason's skeptical glance  
"Really?" Luke asked as a look of pure happiness spread across his face.  
"Sure" Thalia answered "But if you hurt Jason in any way I will pound you to pieces" Jason looked away in embarrassment.  
"Shut it, Thals. I'm 11 and can take care of myself." Jason said in a voice that surprised Luke. He spoke with such deep voice that held determination and sadness. He looked at Luke as if challenging him to defy his statement.

"Thank you guys, so much! I have been on the run for about 6 months and I came from Connecticut" Luke said.  
"No problem, Luke" was Thalia's reply "We have been running for about a month and came from California"

"California?" Luke asked with a surprised look on his face "How on Earth did you make it to Georgia from California in a month! I went from Connecticut to Georgia in SIX months!"

"Thalia doesn't mess around when she does things" Jason replied "She also can be very persuasive when she wants to be. It's almost like she controls other people's minds"

Luke all of a sudden looked somewhat scared of Thalia. _Great, _Thalia thought _Another person to be afraid of me_

"Shut up, Jas. I DO NOT control people's minds. Like you said I can be persuasive," Thalia said feeling self-conscious.

"Well what do you guys normally do?" Luke asked trying to change the subject.

"Right now we are planning on going up to South Carolina and keep going North to New York" Jason said trying to avoid Thalia's gaze, who was still mad at his comment from before.

"Alright Then lets get going" Luke said walking north leaving Thalia and Jason to grab their stuff and scramble after him.

* * *

When Leo Valdez came home from school he went to his mother, Esperanza's, machine shop. He found his mother underneath a car in the garage.  
"Mama! I'm home!" He called.  
"Hola, mijo!" She called back "there is food in the office for you!"

"Thank you!" he said as he walked into his mother's office and searched the desk until he found a cookie wrapped in a plastic bag. After a few bites Leo heard a shuffling in the corner of the small office. He turned to discover an old lady sitting in a folding chair.  
"Tia" he said

"Yes, my boy. It is me," The old lady answered. Leo started shaking. This lady was psycho. When he was little she was his babysitter. That, of course, was before she lit his hands on fire. When Leo's mother came home that day and found Leo with burns all over his hands Tia was fired immediately. She appeared again two years ago when Leo was nine. Leo was to small to realize that she wasn't supposed to be here. He was just excited he got to see his old nanny again. But the day of her return was a dreadful one.  
_Leo remembered falling asleep with Tia holding his head in her lap. He didn't know what happened when he was asleep but he woke up to a very painful feeling. It felt like a thousand bees were stinging him repeatedly while he was being dipped in salt water. His whole back and side were on fire he realized. He started shrieking in pain while Tia laughed cruelly. His father, Hephaestus, came running into the room and saw Tia. When he tried to find the voice that he recognized as his son's his eyes drifted to the fireplace. He saw his son, his one and only child, burning in the bed of coals. He sprinted over to the fireplace and tried to get his son out. He reached in and grabbed Leo's arm and dragged him out of the burning coals. After he put his son on the couch and called the ambulance he walked over to Tia, who was sitting by the ghastly fireplace. When he got to her he heard a pounding of feet on the floor and turned just in time to see his wife come into the room. When he turned to face Tia again she met him half way and made him lose his balance. He was struggling to stay standing and all Tia did was give him one more tiny push and he fell right into the flames. When he hit the ground his skull made a sickening _thud_. He was knocked out cold, in the flames and his son was dying. Esperanza tried to reach him but Tia stood in the way. She tried to pass her but Tia grabbed her arm and flung her back towards her son. Mrs. Valdez didn't know what to do. She heard the sirens of the ambulance outside and screamed. When the paramedics entered the room they saw a woman lying on the floor clutching a young boy covered in burn marks, a man on fire in the fireplace and a woman with a sick smile o her face. The next thing Leo knew he was in the hospital with his father lying in the bed next to him. Then he saw the scars. They were all over his dad's body. He looked down onto his own and saw his image reflected his fathers. He drifted back to sleep hearing to the sound of sobbing. He didn't realize until later that those cries were his own. _

"You can't be here," Leo said, his voice cracking. He felt like the scars on his body were being yanked open again. This lady is the reason his father died. It's her fault the kids at school made fun of his scars and looked at him weirdly, some even starred at him for hours at a time.

"MAMA" He for his mother as loud as he could.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, boy" Tia responded. Leo heard his mother screaming in pain and shock. He sprinted from the office and back into the garage. He found his mother drenched in oil and on fire. He tried to smother the flames but all he did was make it worse. _I'm so sorry, Mama. I know exactly how you feel, _Leo thought as he saw the life leave his mother's eyes. He sat there for hours, wondering what to do. He remembered his family in New York. _ That is were I will go_ he thought. He packed a bag and just before he was about to leave, he looked around the garage for something he could bring with him. His eyes settled in a photo of his father, mother and him just a few days before the incident that resulted in his father's death. He picked up the photo and stuffed it in his pack. Before he left for good he tapped on the walls of the machine shop. _I love you; you will always be with me_.

**Hey guys! Yeah I know happy ending but I want to know who's story do you want me to do next?**

**Piper and frank or Piper and hazel? PS if you chose Hazel Nico WILL be involved!**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: THERE ONCE WAS A MAN NAMED RICK. THE BOOK HE WROTE WAS A HIT. BUT, ALAS HIS OWNERSHP WAS STRICT. AS SHOCK AS CLARISSE'S MAIMER, WE STILL HAVE TO WRITE A DISCLAIMER; TO THOSE WHO MAY BE BLIND, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? SO, BOTTOM LINE: PERCY LOVES BLUE AND ANNABETH LOVES GRAY. RICK RIORDAN OWNS THEM, THAT'S ALL I CAN SAY

DISCLAIMER WRITTEN BY SOMEONE THAT I DON'T REMEMBER THEIR NAME BUT IF YOU READ THIS PLEASE ACKNOWLEDGE THAT I AM ACKNOWLEDGING YOU.

Chapter 3

"Hello, Piper" Jane greeted Piper, daughter of the famous Tristan McLean. "Your Father is very busy, today" _When isn't he busy, Jane _Piper thought as she sat in one of the chairs in the lobby of her father's office.

"Can I talk to him?" Piper asked, trying to reel in her irritation.  
"No, sweetie! As I said he is very busy," Jane replied  
"Well that's too bad" Piper said, bitterly as she walked into the office. As she got in there she saw her father hunched over his computer.  
"Hi, Dad" She called out "How's it going?"  
"Uh, no thanks" Tristan said

"What have you done today" Piper asked

"I think Jane is outside ask her" the actor replied still not looking up from his laptop

"I'm leaving and never coming back, Dad" Piper said her voice cracking

"Hold on, give me a minute" Mr. McLean said angrily

"No, dad, you hold on. I'm sick and tired of you just ignoring me and letting Jane be the parent in my life. I can't stand the wasy you just work and work and work. I am your daughter and you act as if I don't exist. You know nothing about me! DAD! ARE YOU LISTENING?" Piper snapped, she was sick of this man.

"Okay, in a while"

"DAD! What is your fucking problem!? I AM YOUR DAMN DAUGHTER AND YOU PROBALY DON'T even know what color my eyes are" Piper broke before Tristan could answer she bolted from the office and raced down the streets of Berkley, California. She stormed into her father's mansion and dashed up to her room. She grabbed all of the things an eleven-year-old girl could need. A brush, clothes, food, blankets, a pillow, about two hundred dollars and a dozen water bottles. She left after having one last meal from her father's personal cook; she left and never looked back.

* * *

**Hey, guys! I'm so sorry i couldn't update! I had a whole bunch of school work all at once. I'm also sorry that this chapter is a small one i'm working on frank's story now so enjoy!**


End file.
